


When The Tin Roof Gets To Talkin'

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Farmboy, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, I'm afraid to tag the other losers because they aren't even mentioned..., Kissing, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Riding, Riding out a rainstorm, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Pain Kink, Stanlon - Freeform, safe sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Mike and Stan get caught in a rainstorm and take shelter in the barn, Stan is more than happy to ride out the storm with Mike.





	When The Tin Roof Gets To Talkin'

Stanley Uris was not what people would picture as the stereotypical farm boy. He didn’t have bulging muscles, a twang in his voice, and he most certainly did not wear cowboy boots. He didn’t meet any of those requirements, but Stan was completely comfortable admitting that he was, in fact, a farm boy.

 

-

 

Back in May, Stan had asked Mike if there was anything that he could do to help out on the Hanlon farm over the summer. Their junior year of high school had proved to be difficult on Stan’s mental health. He found himself far more stressed out, his compulsions and obsessive thoughts were getting worse, and he was having more and more debilitating panic attacks. He wanted to get away, to find something else to focus on, something where he could devote his attention to completing the tasks of a routine. 

 

He had gotten the idea to ask Mike if he needed help on the farm after the whole Losers club had gone out one weekend for a boozy sleepover party. He had gotten up with Mike to help him tend to his morning chores, while the others all slept off their hangovers. Mike had a mental checklist, and everytime that they completed an item off of if, he would give Stan a high five and they would move on to the next step. Stan found the whole process mentally stimulating in the best way possible. He felt fulfilled. When he had gotten back to his house the following afternoon, his mind began racing again, searching for the comfort that he had found at the Hanlon farm with Mike. He knew immediately that he wanted to spend more time there, especially when school let out the following month, so he decided to ask Mike.

 

“Are you serious, Stan? You want to waste your summer before senior year working on the farm?” Mike asked with uncertainty while he stuck his Algebra Two book back in his locker.

 

“Yeah. I’m serious.” Stan responded from where he was leaning against the locker next to Mike’s. “I just...the repetition of the routines...I think it could be good, Mikey. It might help, but if you think it’ll be a hassle to have me around…”

 

“No. That’s not what I meant, Stan.” Mike tried to clarify and backtrack. “I meant that it’s kind of boring and monotonous. Not exactly what I would choose to do, if I had a choice.”

 

“You know I like routines, Mike. Monotonous is not always a bad thing.” Stan rocked back on his heels, waiting for Mike to finish up at his locker so that they could head to their American history class. 

 

“Okay, sure. I mean, I’ll have to ask my grandpa, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. It won’t completely suck to get to spend some more time with you away from the other Losers and that chaos.” Mike conceded as they moved down the crowded halls, he poked Stan in the ribs with his elbow playfully and shot him one of his mega watt smiles, the kind that could defrost even an ice queen’s heart. It made Stan feel all warm and tingly inside. 

 

“Thanks, Mikey. You’re the best.” He said returning the smile before they both ducked into their classroom and settled in for the lecture.

 

-

 

It was now the beginning of August and Stan had been helping out at the Hanlon farm all summer. His daily routines combined with the fresh air had his mind clearer than it had been in years. A sense of calm had settled over him, it was truly amazing. 

 

Most days he and Mike worked together. They’d feed the animals, water the fields and gardens, go through and pick the crops that were ready, and find time to talk about everything and nothing in between. Stan loved every single second of it.

 

Today they were walking through the rows of corn, checking to see if any of the crops were rotten. Stan could feel the sweat bubbling beneath his collar, the sun beating down on his neck and shoulders. He willed the clouds in the sky to actually provide some coverage. It had been one of the hottest summers in Derry’s history, at least according to the almanac that Mike had found and poured over every detail written on the yellowing pages for weeks. It had hardly rained at all since the beginning of June. The weathermen on TV claimed that they were in for a big storm, but Stan would believe it when it happened. Stan ran his hand along the stalks of his row, everything seemed to be in order.

 

“How’s it looking, Stanny?” Mike called from a few rows over where he was inspecting his own set of plants. Mike’s voice snapped him out of his daze and he shook his head to clear his mind.

 

“These are good over here.” Stan called back. “Hey, Mike. Can we take a break for a few minutes?” He asked hopefully. They had been working almost non stop for hours, and the heat was starting to affect him a bit more than he’d like to admit.

 

“Sure thing, Bud. You read my mind.” Mike said coming into view, another one of his breathtaking smiles on his face. His white t-shirt was soaked with sweat, and he used a bandana to wipe off his forehead. “You want to go sit on the Rock? I’ll grab some waters from the cooler.” Stan nodded in agreement.

 

The Rock had become their secret spot, where they would hang out while they had down time if they felt like being alone. The Rock was this huge boulder that had been on the property long before the Hanlon’s had come to own it. It sat near the far end of the farm, quite a hike from the main barn and the Hanlon house, but the solitude was part of what made it so unique. That and the sheer size of it. No machine that they had ever tried was strong enough to move the Rock, so they decided to leave it. Mike’s grandmother had actually come to embrace the Rock and planted her flower gardens around it. Mike had laid down some stepping stones to make a path through the garden so that people could sit on the large stone. Stan thought it was one of the most beautiful places in the world, a thought that had intensified when Mike had surprised him by building two bird feeders to hang on posts in the garden. Stan could sit and watch the beautiful birds that flocked to those feeders forever, especially if Mike was joining him.

 

Stan climbed up the rough material and sat down on the flat surface of the Rock, and let his legs hang over the side. The clouds seemed to be rolling in a bit more and provided some much needed relief from the sun. He laid back, closing his eyes and letting the soft breeze float over his body. He was so relaxed that he didn’t even hear Mike approaching, or when he climbed up the rock and plopped next to him. 

 

“Stan?” Mike murmured, trying to judge if he was actually awake. Stan turned his head towards him and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled sweetly up at Mike. “There you are. You want some water?” Stan nodded and lifted himself so that he was leaning back on his elbows. Mike grabbed a bottle from his satchel and unscrewed it, going to hand it over to Stan. He sighed dramatically when he saw the other boy making no move to grab it. 

 

“Will you hold it for me, Mikey? I’m so thirsty.” Stan asked, batting his eyelashes slightly. Mike rolled his eyes, but scooted closer to him so that he could hold the bottle to his lips. He was perfectly capable of holding his own water bottle, they both knew that, but Stan liked when Mike gave in and took care of him, and Mike liked it just as much. Stan took a few gulps, and Mike tried not to stare at the obscene sight of Stan’s adam’s apple bobbing every time that he swallowed. Mike pulled the bottle back from Stan’s lips and took a long swig from it.

 

“Looks like we might finally be getting some rain. Maybe things will actually cool off to a not so hellish temperature.” Mike mused, staring at the clouds above them. They looked more gray now and were blocking a good deal of the sunlight. 

 

“Hmmm. That would be nice.” Stan replied, watching the way that Mike’s muscles shifted under his shirt as he fidgeted. “Lay down with me, Mike. Relax.” Stan closed his eyes again, a peaceful expression crossing over his features. Mike could never refuse an offer like that and laid down beside Stan, closing his eyes as well. 

 

Mike had no idea how long they had been laying there but he was brought back to reality when a thick drop of water landed on his forehead. He blinked his eyes open and gasped at how dark the sky had gotten. He turned to wake Stan up, but was too late. Stan squawked as a raindrop hit his cheek, then a few more. He jolted upright and Mike wrapped an arm around his waist to make sure he didn’t fall. Just like that the sky seemed to open up, sheets of rain falling.

 

“Holy shit!” Stan screamed. Mike climbed down carefully off of the Rock and then reached up to help Stan down to the ground. 

 

“Let’s head to the Annex. It’s not that far. We can ride out the storm there.” Mike said, Stan nodded, and Mike took his hand pulling him along with him as he ran as fast as he could through the rain and mud. By the time they made it to their destination they were soaked to the bone. Mike slid the door shut behind them. The Annex was an old barn on the property, they used it to store extra hay and tools. Mike loved it because there was also a loft that was perfect for setting up camp and watching the stars. He was thankful that he had remembered to seal the roof hatch the last time he had come in here. 

 

Stan climbed the ladder carefully. There was barely any light and most of his movements had to be made by touch. Mike was right behind him and they managed to easily make it onto the old platform. Mike quickly found one of the gas lanterns that he kept up there, and a box of matches and lit it. A soft glowing light filled the space, allowing them to see their surroundings. Mike hung the lantern from a hook on a low beam and did the same with a second lantern on the other side of the loft.

 

Stan felt the need to begin peeling his wet clothes off. The feeling of them getting to be too much for him to stand. He toed out of his sneakers and put them nice and straight by the ladder. They were covered in mud, he did not have hope that they would survive this whole experience. He pulled his wet socks off as well. He was unsure if he should strip out of his jeans and shirt as well. He looked over to Mike for clarification and found him shirtless, having already shucked off his boots and socks, and now he was working on his belt so that he could push the wet fabric of his jeans down his thighs. Stan’s mouth watered at the thought. He needed to get a grip. Mike was his friend, they were just friends. 

 

Stan followed Mike’s lead and pulled his shirt over his head. The motion caused one of his curls to stick to his forehead and he grimaced. He folded his shirt nicely, even though it was wet, and set it next to his socks. His jeans were already tight before they got soaked, Stan liked his clothing to be slim fitted to his body, and now with the water they were damn near impossible to get off. Stan whined as the fabric refused to move over the swell of his ass.

 

“You okay, Stan?” Mike asked with concern, he stood no more than ten feet away from Stan, clad only in his red plaid boxers. Stan had to keep his eyes from wandering over the muscles of Mike’s shoulders, chest, and abdominals still visibly wet from their trek in the rain. A look of understanding seemed to cross his face as he realized that Stan was struggling to wiggle out of his pants. “Here, let me help. Sit down and I’ll pull them off.” Stan groaned in protest but sat down carefully anyway. He lifted his hips so that Mike would have easier access. Mike started tugging them down from Stan’s ankles. The jeans began moving, but Stan let out a gasp of surprise.

 

“Wait!” He squealed. Dropping his hips down. Mike looked at him with concern, had he hurt Stan? God, he would never do that on purpose. He would protect Stan with his own life, would risk it all before he let Stan get hurt. “So-sorry. My jeans were stuck to my underwear and they were pulling them down, I uh...I wasn’t trying to put on that type of show for you.” Stan explained cheeks flushing.

 

“I wouldn’t have minded.” Mike muttered so low that Stan didn’t hear it, he cocked his head to the side wondering what he had said. Mike internally corrected himself. “Sorry, I meant that I shouldn’t have been pulling so hard. Are you situated? Should I continue?” Stan nodded and Mike managed to get the offending garment off without anymore issues. Just like with his other clothes, Stan folded the jeans and stacked them nicely with the rest of his possessions. 

 

Stan listened intently to the pitter patter on the tin roof caused by the flood of raindrops that were hitting it. It made him smile, almost like nature’s own version of a song. He looked around the loft again when something caught his eye. It was a bright red trunk, with gold caps on the edges and fasteners. It looked like something a rockstar would take on tour. 

 

“What’s this, Mike? I don’t remember seeing this here before.” Stan asked. Mike had hosted quite a few hangouts here in the loft. It provided just enough privacy that his grandparents weren’t breathing down his neck, with the comfort and safety of knowing they were nearby if he needed them. In all the times that Stan had been up here, he couldn’t recall ever seeing this trunk.

 

“Oh. Richie brought it here a few weeks ago. He said there were some supplies in it, for emergencies. Like if anyone needed to get away from their folks for a few days and hideout here. He said that they would be able to survive on whatever is in that trunk.” Mike explained, and Stan’s interest was peaked. 

 

“Any idea what he put in there?” Mike shook his head at Stan, and went back to laying some blankets down on the floor. Stan moved over to the trunk and knelt before it. He unlatched the fasteners and carefully pushed the lid open. He smiled when he took in the contents of the box, it was amazing how different he and his best friend’s ideas were about what should be classified as emergency provisions. He pulled out a gallon sized ziploc baggie and a huge bottle and held them up gawking at the contents.

 

“Lube and condoms?” Stan asked, drawing Mike’s attention to what he was holding. “Are you serious? Good lord, Richie.” He shook his head as he set them back in the trunk.

 

“Well, you can’t say that he isn’t prepared.” Mike said, and Stan jumped slightly, when had he gotten so close? 

 

“Prepared enough for all of us to fuck throughout an apocalypse.” Stan murmured under his breath and Mike laughed. It made Stan’s insides tingle.

 

“Mmmm, that doesn’t sound too bad.” Mike said, there was a hint of something in his voice that Stan couldn’t place. Was it arousal? Stan turned to look at him and found Mike raking his eyes over his body, staring at the way the Stan’s ass was on display in his briefs. His eyes widened when he saw that Stan had caught him, but he didn’t look guilty, he looked turned on.  “Stanny…” Mike breathed out. Stan felt his breath catch in his throat.

 

“Mike. What…?” His question got lost in the air between them when Mike leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stan’s. The initial shock gave way to something else completely. Stan felt his eyes slide closed, and then it was like an explosion of fireworks. He never wanted to do anything for the rest of his life except for kissing Mike. His instincts took over and he pushed Mike so that he was lying on his back and climbed over him to straddle his hips before leaning forward and pulling him into another kiss. 

 

Mike moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to rest on Stan’s hips. Stan licked across his lips and Mike opened his mouth to give him access, his grip on stan’s hips tightening. Stan broke the kiss and moaned out at the sensation, sitting up and throwing his head back. Mike stared up at him with lust filled eyes. 

 

“Gahhhh, mmmm, Mike, that feels...good.” Stan gasped, Mike sat up, holding Stan tightly in his lap and pulled him in for another kiss. Stan ground his hips down without even thinking and Mike hissed in response. Stan immediately moved to get off of him, apologies thick on his tongue. “Shit, Mike, I’m so sorry!”

 

“Don’t apologize, that felt so good. Oh my God.” Mike rushed out and Stan blushed, he tried to lower his head to get away from Mike’s gaze, but Mike was having none of it. He lifted Stan’s chin until he was looking right into his eyes. “You are so fucking gorgeous, Stan. You have no idea what you do to me. Watching you all summer….damn.”

 

“Fuck, Mikey.” Stan moaned breathless. “How do you think I feel, watching sweat drop down those fucking amazing muscles everyday? And your hands, your fucking hands. I want them all over me.” 

 

“Yeah?” Mike asked, a smirk crossing his face that had Stan squirming in his lap. “Where do you want my hands, Baby?” 

 

“Mike, don’t tease me. Don’t make me say it just so you can laugh and leave.” Stan said, doubt setting into his voice. This was all too much, he couldn’t believe that he had let himself let go so much. 

 

“Stanley. I’m not teasing. I want you so bad, have for a long time. Just tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen. Anything to make you feel good.” Mike said truthfully, one of his beautiful smiles stretching across his face, and Stan swooned. He licked his lips as he looked Mike in the eye. “Jesus, Stan. You and that tongue, that mouth. It’ll be the death of me.” Stan groaned, and he knew exactly what he wanted from Mike. 

 

“Hey, Mikey?” Stan asked, rolling his hips down slightly in Mike’s lap, Mike groaned and nodded at Stan. “I really really want to blow you.” 

 

“Fuck, yes.” Mike groaned, and Stan moved off of him, letting him get into a more comfortable position. Mike laid back down on the blankets he had laid out before, and propped his head up with a pillow, he slipped his boxers down over his hips and kicked them off to the side. He spread his legs, getting ready for Stan to take his place between them.

 

Stan gasped at the unbelievably gorgeous sight in front of him. Mike’s muscles were all on display, a deep v forming on his lower abdomen that acted like a welcome sign to his crotch. Mike was big, the biggest Stan had ever seen, in real life or in the dirty magazines that Richie had gotten him for his birthday. Not that he had very much experience in real life, just his own, and that one guys he hooked up with at JCC camp last summer,  It was thicker than a beer can and long. God it was long, and he wasn’t even fully hard yet. The sight of Mike’s cock made Stan’s mouth water. He moved forward, settling himself between Mike’s legs. He took a deep breath, nerves starting to kick in, and tried to shake it off and calm down. Mike picked up on his change in demeanor immediately. 

 

“Hey, Stan. No, listen to me, we don’t have to do anything. Not if you’re uncomfortable.” Mike said moving to grab his boxers so that he could slide them back on. Stan grabbed his wrist to stop him.

 

“I want to, Mike. I just don’t have a whole lot of experience actually doing this, and you’re like really really big.” Stan said honestly and Mike looked back at him with wide eyes, surprised at the words that had just come out of Stan’s mouth. He was usually so prim and proper, that wasn’t to say that he wasn’t a massive flirt, because he was, but usually in more polite terms. “It’s super hot, but a bit intimidating. Just let me ease myself in, yeah?” 

 

“Y-yeah. Of course. We can take it as slow as you want.” Mike gulped, and laid back down, giving Stan the space he needed. Stan smiled gratefully at him before licking his hips and moving closer to Mike’s groin again. He tentatively gripped the base of Mike’s cock and stroked upwards, twisting his wrist as he reached the head. Mike groaned underneath him. “S-so-so good, Stanny.” That was all the encouragement he needed, Stan leaned in and licked a flat stripe up the side of Mike’s cock, then took the head in his mouth, sucking on it lightly while his hand kept jerking the rest of his length. He tongued at the slit, moaning at the taste of Mike’s precum on his tongue. He carefully tried to slide his head down Mike’s dick, only managing a few inches before he had to pull up again. Mike was a writhing mess, noises of pleasure escaping his mouth with every move that Stan made. Stan took him even deeper, feeling his eyes water as the head of Mike’s cock touched the very back of his throat. Mike cried out in pleasure at the feeling, the wet heat of Stan’s mouth encompassing him in a way he had never felt before. Stan held his place there as long as he could before pulling back for a deep breath, his little gasps of air hit Mike’s sensitive flesh and he was so close that if Stan didn’t pull away he was pretty sure that he would come from just the ghosting of his breath. He sat up before Stan could move his mouth back. “Baby, I’m gonna cum if we don’t stop, you’re so good.” He leaned forward and pulled Stan into a sloppy kiss. He moaned at the taste of his own pre cum on Stan’s tongue. 

 

Stan was painfully hard in his briefs, his neglected cock desperate for some attention. He rocked his hips forward and moaned at the resulting friction when his cock rubbed against Mike’s muscular thigh. Mike grabbed Stan by the hips preventing him from repeating the action and Stan whined. Riding Mike’s thigh seemed like such a good idea, and he was being denied that very thing.

 

“It’s your turn, Baby. Are you going to let me take care of you?” Mike asked, digging his thumbs into Stan’s hips with a bit more pressure leaving the other boy almost crying out in pleasure. Stan nodded frantically, he wanted to be taken care of, needed some assistance. “Can you get on your hands and knees for me, Stanny?” Stan groaned again, pulling Mike in for a quick kiss before getting into position. He stuck his still clothed ass out for Mike, putting it on display. Mike hooked his fingers in the band of Stan’s briefs and pulled the elastic down past his milky white globes and freeing his cock in the process. Stan cried out in relief when his dick bounced up against his stomach, finally being freed from the restraints of his underwear. Mike grabbed his ass cheeks in his hands, spreading them and revealing Stan’s tight and pink puckered hole. He wasn’t surprised to see that Stan was completely hairless down there. He was so particular about his appearance and cleanliness in everyway, Mike would expect nothing less of the boy than to remove all the hair until he was completely smooth. Mike couldn’t help himself, he wanted a taste, and leaned forward his breath ghosting over Stan’s hole.

 

“No!” Stan gawked suddenly, lurching forward. Mike drew back quickly, wondering what he had done wrong. Stan hung his head in shame. “It’s not clean, Mike. I haven’t showered since this morning, it’s gross. I don’t want you to...it’s dirty.” Stan explained quietly. Mike could barely hear him over the drops of rain on the tin roof of the barn. 

 

“I don’t care about that, Stan. I want to make you feel good.” Mike responded, but Stan made another noise of protest. Mike understood and appreciated Stan’s concerns. He looked towards Richie’s trunk of wonders and something caught his eye. He leaned away from Stan and grabbed the package. Stan was kneeling and watching his every move. “Would it make you feel better if you used these to clean yourself up?” Mike asked hopefully, holding up a pack of baby wipes. Stan nodded and Mike handed them over. Stan turned so that his backside was facing away from Mike and used the wipes to clean himself up the best that he could. When he was satisfied he handed the package back to Mike and tossed the used wipes to the side. “Feel better?” Mike asked.

 

“Yes. Thank you for understanding, and not calling me a freak.” Stan said, and Mike gave him a reassuring smile. Stan took the opportunity to pull his briefs off all the way before getting back into position for Mike. Mike grabbed his ass cheeks and separated them, a little rougher than the first time, and Stan moaned out at the feeling. Mike let his tongue gently trace Stan’s entrance, flicking it against the fluttering muscle, letting it catch the rim ever so slightly and gently tugging. “Mmmmm, fuck.” Stan cried out at the feeling. It was overwhelming. Mike licked a thick stripe from his sack and all the way up his crack, teasing the sensitive flesh. He let his thumb rub teasingly over the hole while his mouth focused on pleasuring Stan’s balls. He licked at his sack, feeling his balls tremble from the stimulation. Stan could feel tears rolling down his face from all the sensations. It was all so good. Mike’s tongue made its way back to Stan’s hole and poked experimentally at the rim. With a little more force, Mike managed to work the tip of his tongue into the hole, and began fucking it in and out softly. Stan writhed in pleasure, begging for more, and Mike upped his speed. 

 

“Does that feel good, Stan?” He asked pulling away slightly to catch his breath, Stan moaned out in response. “You think you’re ready to take my fingers, Baby?” 

 

“Gah, fuck yes, Mikey. Stretch me open so I can take your fat cock.” Mike chuckled at Stan’s downright pornographic words, all sense of shame gone with the current amount of pleasure and lust that he was feeling. Mike grabbed the bottle of lube that Stan had abandoned earlier, and squeezed some of the liquid over his fingers. He coated four, knowing that Stan was going to need some extra prep to take him all the way in. He rubbed his index finger around Stan’s hole. “Mmmm. stick it in, Mikey. I can take it. Been thinking about those fingers inside of me all summer.” Mike groaned and pushed his first finger in to the knuckle. Stan tried to buck back on his finger, but Mike held his hip still, letting him get used to the size. When Stan was whining and wiggling around, Mike finally took mercy on him and began to thrust his finger in and out. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes, keep going.” Stan cheered him on. 

 

When he was sure that Stan could handle it he added another finger. The stretch caused Stan to let out another long whine at the sensation, Mike rubbed his fingers along the inside of Stan before he crooked his fingers quickly, hitting Stan’s spot dead on.

 

“Ahhhhh. Yes. Mike, so good.” He heard Stan sob out and repeated the motion. He began thrusting his two fingers in and out at a steady pace, stretching and scissoring them apart inside of Stan’s wet heat. “Another Mike, come on, I want to feel your cock. Taking so long.” Stan complained. Mike couldn’t deny him what he wanted and on the next thrust he added his third finger, twisting his wrist, giving Stan no time to adjust before he was back to the rhythm of thrusting that he had been using before. “Mmmmm, fill me up so good, Mikey. So good. Do you have another for me? I can take it…” Mike cut him off by thrusting his four fingers deep inside, fucking the words right out of him. He crooked his fingers again, massaging Stan’s spot over and over again, Stan saw stars, he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, he was going to cum, hard and fast, but then Mike’s fingers were gone. Stan whined out, frustrated at the loss. The he heard the sound of the condom wrapper being torn open. 

 

“How do you want me, Stanley?” Mike asked as he slid the condom down his shaft, groaning at the feeling of his own hand, and then poured a generous amount of lube on for good measure. Stan took no time at all to think it over.

 

“M-Mike, I want to ride you.” Stan confessed looking at Mike with his desperate lust blown eyes. Mike groaned and quickly moved over to the blankets, he laid down and propped himself up on his elbows, like Stan had done earlier when he made him hold his bottle to his lips for him. Stan gingerly moved to straddle Mike’s hips. Mike lifted himself up to press another kiss to Stan’s lips. The kiss helped to calm Stan down and he reached behind him to hold Mike’s dick in place and lifted himself up. He took a deep breath as he let the head of Mike’s cock breach his tight ring of muscles and slowly let himself sink down. Inch by inch he felt himself stretching around Mike’s thick length, it was almost too much, but Stan wanted this so bad. He let out a choked sound when his ass finally met Mike’s hips. His eyes screwed shut at the feeling and he stayed as still as he possibly could, not wanting to make any sudden movements that would cause shooting pain.

 

“So good, Baby. Take your time, you feel so good.” Mike soothed, trying to calm himself down as well. Stan felt so good, his tight heat wrapping around his cock was overwhelming, Mike had to fight his every instinct to prevent himself from drilling up into Stan and hurting him. After a few moments, Stan took a deep breath and slowly lifted himself up and dropped himself back down just as slowly. 

 

“Ohhh.” He let out, the pain was starting to turn to pleasure. He repeated the action again, a little smoother this time. Mike moaned from underneath him, the movement felt so good. Stan began to set a steady rhythm, still a bit cautious, but quickly loosening up. “Ahh, God, Mike. You fill me up so good. Ahhh, uhhh.” he started rocking faster and faster, chasing the warm sensation that was coiling in his stomach. He felt his dick bouncing up and down against his stomach with every movement, the sensation was driving him wild, while he felt Mike diving deeper and deeper into him. “FUCK!” He screamed when Mike drilled his hips up and hit his prostate dead on. Mike smiled in victory and repeated the motion, drilling his hips up into Stan every time he thrusted down, hitting his prostate. Stan was overcome with pleasure, he felt like he was going to blackout everytime that Mike hit that spot inside of him, like there were actual fireworks inside of his body that were about to go off.

 

Mike sensed how close Stan was from his frantic and erratic movements. His thrusts were getting sloppy. His hands rested on Mike’s chest, needing the support to stay upright. Mike leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stan’s mouth, breaking away when Stan’s jaw dropped open from the feeling of Mike sliding even deeper inside of him than he thought was possible. Mike snaked his hand between the two of them and got a grip on Stan’s dick. Stan cried out at the feeling. Overwhelmed with all of the stimulation. Mike pumped his hand a few more times, he knew that Stan was holding back.

 

“Come on, Stanny, can you cum for me?” Stan groaned his pace growing more erratic. “Come on, be a good boy for me. Cum for me.” That was all it took, Stan was cumming with a scream, shooting his load all over Mike’s chest and hand. Stan started contracting around Mike’s cock, spent hole trying to tighten up, and Mike groaned out in pleasure. He thrusted up once, twice, and then was holding Stan’s hips tightly and stilling his own as he spilled his load in the condom, buried deep inside Stan. He had never cum so hard in his life. “Holy fuck.”

 

“Uhm Mikey?” Stan started wiggling around uncomfortably, and Mike released his grip on Stan’s hips, allowing him to gently pull off. Stan groaned as he felt his hole fluttering, desperate to close but being unable to since it was stretched past its limits by Mike’s fat cock. He was going to be feeling it for days. He leaned over to grab the pack of wipes again while Mike carefully removed the condom. “Can I?” Stan asked when he returned and Mike nodded. Stan cleaned Mike up before tossing the wipe to the side and laying down next to him, Mike pulled a spare blanket over them. They laid there silently for a few minutes, Stan snuggled further into Mike’s side, and Mike placed kisses on top of his curls. They were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn’t noticed that the rain had started to let up. 

 

“Hmmm, sounds like the rain has almost stopped.” Mike observed, running his fingers through Stan’s hair soothingly.

 

“Mmmm, don’t care, I’m not letting you go anywhere. Rain or not.” Stan mumbled sleepily. Mike chuckled in response.

 

“As you wish, Stanny.” He said sweetly. Stan felt a smile spread across his face, Mike was the absolute best. “You know that we are going to have to talk about this later, right? Decide what it means and all. How this changes things...if it changes anything.” Stan rolled on top of him and looked him in the eyes.

 

“I love you, Mike. I have for a long time. That kind heart of yours got to me.” Stan confessed, his heart beating faster in his chest as he waited for Mike’s reaction. 

 

“I’m glad you said that,” Mike said, a smile spreading across his face, the type of smile that Stan lived for. “I’ve felt the same way about you for a long time too. I love you, Stanley.” Stan smiled back at him and leaned in for another kiss.

 

“There, we talked, now we sleep.” Mike chuckled at that, knowing better than to protest and keep Stan away from his rest. They settled back down and fell asleep wrapped around each other. 

 

Mike had never been more grateful for a rainstorm in his whole life.


End file.
